Luna Lovegood
* Magizoologist |alias = Looney (by the other students) |gender = Female |school = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |house = Ravenclaw |affiliation = *Lovegood Family *Scamander Family *Dumbledore's Army |family_members = *Xenophilius Lovegood * Pandora Lovegood * Rolf Scamander * Lorcan Scamander * Lysander Scamander * Mr. Scamander * Newt Scamander *Porpentina Goldstein |hair_colour = Blonde |eye_colour = Blue |skin_colour = Fair |played_by = Evanna Lynch |first_seen = Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix |last_seen = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 }} Luna Scamander '''(nee '''Lovegood) is a character in the Harry Potter franchise. She is a friend of Harry Potter's, first meeting him in their fourth and fifth years respectively. At the end of the Wizarding War, Luna married Rolf Scamander, the grandson of Newt Scamander, and had two sons, Lorcan and Lysander. In the films, Luna was portrayed by Evanna Lynch. History Background When Luna was nine, one of her mother's spells went wrong and accidentally killed Pandora. She was left being raised by her father and believed in his beliefs of imaginary creatures. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Luna first appears in the series when she meets Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione introduces them to her, calling her "Looney Lovegood" before stopping herself and says its Luna Lovegood. She expresses hope that there is pudding at the school-year opening feast and is seen enjoying some at Ravenclaw table. Later, Harry approaches Luna as she feeds the Thestrals at the grouds. She and Harry can see them since both of them witnessed a death. Harry asks her what she saw, and Luna tells him she witnessed her mother's from Pandora's own spells. During their conversation, Luna believed in Harry's claims that Voldemort had returned. She also becomes a member of Dumbledore's Army, learning to defend herself against dark arts, taught by Harry. Luna later accompanies her friends to the Department of Mysteries after Harry witnessed visions of his godfather tortured by Voldemort. During the battle, Sirius is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. At the end of the school year, Luna gives Harry her condolences at the loss of his godfather and found her shoes hanging from a archway in the hallway. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Luna finds Harry at the back of the train and attempts to fix his nose with magic. She supported Gryffindor when they were having a Quidditch game. In December 1996, Luna went to Slug Club's Christmas Party with Harry as friends. Luna participated in the Battle of Astronomy Tower and paid her respects to Albus Dumbledore, who tragically was killed during the fight. Relationships *Luna and Harry Abilities *Dueling - Luna proved to be efficient at dueling, mostly from emerging out of a fight with Bellatrix as a survivor with her friends and also only receiving minor wounds from the Battle at the Department of Mysteries *'Charms: '''Luna was able to cast a patronus in the shape of a hare at the age of fourteen. *'Non-verbal magic: Luna can sometimes do non-verbal magic, able to stun Alecto Carrow during the Battle of Hogwarts. *'''Care of Magical Creatures: Luna became a famed magizoologist (someone who studies magical creatures). Gallery Luna profile.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Harry Potter (film series) Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Characters Category:Wizardkind